


the brightest flare amongst the growing shadows

by raymercury



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, apologising in advance for my bad posting schedule, big fluff!! i cannot do angst!! at least not yet, predebut is my SHIT, ps. also a tiny bit of binsung if u whip out the binoculars, some side minsung and implied seungjin bc why not, yay first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raymercury/pseuds/raymercury
Summary: bang chan has just about had it.his 6th anniversary at jyp entertainment is looming closer, and he's gotten absolutely nowhere. all his friends have transferred agencies, careers or just debuted without him. the pitying comments they make behind his back affect him much more than they should, and at this point he feels like he's in a tunnel with no light waiting at the end, nothing to end this daydream-turned-nightmare.as the leaves fall off the trees lining seoul's streets, he gives himself an ultimatum: something significant has to happen by lunar new year, or he's going to personally march into jyp pd-nim's office and ask to terminate the contract so he can finally go home.december approaches and he thinks he might just have to follow through. yet just like how one flap of a butterfly's wings can lead to a hurricane, a young boy named felix showing up at his door and asking for korean lessons remind chan exactly of what home really means.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	the brightest flare amongst the growing shadows

**Author's Note:**

> hello there my little chicken nuggets!! welcome to this godawful fic idea that i had and decided to make a reality.
> 
> the premise of this is very predebut; i'm not good with time but we'll assume it's about late 2016 or so. it's set in seoul and follows pretty much all aspects of canon. of course woojin is going to be included: i wouldn't miss him out for the world! but i will note he doesn't play as big a role in this particular project compared to other ones i have planned, because this is a chanlix fic after all. i jus rly love aussie line okay 🥺💖 i hope y'all enjoy!

it’s the alarm that jolts him awake.  
  


customisable ringtones are probably chan’s favourite perk of modern technology, but he hates that the only sound potent enough to wake him up is a cursed trap remix of the mii channel theme. each note has been altered to sound painfully out of tune, and it only takes a few minutes until he’s across the room, ready to smash his phone to bits. the screen glares at him in return, flashing the numbers 04:52 AM onto his haggard face.  
  


oh well, he thinks to himself. at least i’m on time.  
  


the toothpaste he’s been using for the last 2 years still tastes like minty grape, but for the first time this morning he’s noticed a hidden scent beneath all the sugary flavourings. a quick wipe down of his face and he’s out the door, scuffing the back heel of his yeezys and tugging a hoodie drawstring. the short walk from the dorms to the JYP building is pleasant, allowing chan to take a breather as he watches the sun slowly make its way into the blue sky.  
  


life as a trainee is largely routine: he spends most of his time in the training rooms or the tiny studio that JYP PD-nim has so graciously extended to him for long-term use. chan hurts a little inside at the implication that he’ll be here for a long time, but rumors of a survival show in the works have been flying around recently and he hopes that he’ll be allowed to participate. he’s no stranger to cameras: the annual trainee showcase he’s now a regular attendee of is always his motivation and point of working toward. after so long at JYP entertainment, he’s grown comfortable to the lights shining in his face and the calculated stares of his seniors from the seats. chan thinks that this year he’ll request to perform a stage with han jisung and seo changbin, two fellow trainees who have become his close friends. they met each other a few months ago, and he marvels at how quickly they bonded over hip-hop and music production. together the trio 3RACHA was born: a space for the teenagers to express themselves the best way they know how, music.

chan nods or bows at everyone he walks past, making a beeline for the kitchen. there he fixes himself a bowl of hot ramyeon, fingers drumming lightly on the marble counter as the noodles seep in the hot water. the feeling of chili lingering in his mouth even ten minutes later makes him wonder exactly how the manufacturers manage to make the flavour sauce impossibly spicy yet delicious.  
  


he opens the door of a training room to find jisung wilding around and changbin huddled in the corner, staring into his phone if not just his lap. chan yells “GOOD MORNING!”, getting both of them to look up and stop in their tracks. jisung immediately runs over and attempts to punch him in the stomach, giggling the whole time.  
  


"hello, hyung," he beams wide.

chan can't help but sigh. "have you eaten?" he inquires.

jisung's face falls a little, taking the time to look over his shoulder at the sullen figure behind them both.

"he woke up late and we didn't have time to stop by the market on the way," the younger explains. "if i get really hungry i'll slip out later and buy some onigiri."  
  


chan looks at jisung sadly, watches the way his face settles into an expression much more tired than it should be. the mouth split apart with a smile just moments ago now wilts into a faded expression as the boy loses to his own thoughts. chan remembers the first name he met jisung; he was all smiles and jokes, cheeks bursting with baby fat that he still hasn't quite grown out of, eyes sparkling with the energy of youth. his bright orange hair, sectioned into a middle part flopped over his forehead, constantly getting into his eyes as he jumped around.  
  


_golden boy; eyes warm like the earth, spirit glowing like the sun. did you always shine so bright?  
  
_

however, he doesn't have long to wallow around depressedly because changbin gets up and walks towards the other two males, poking them in the back.  
  


"how's it going, my two buttheads?"  
  


chan looks down at changbin and impulsively pulls off his cap, exposing the younger's bowl-cut. he laughs, watching the small hand jump up to try and reach it.  
  


he throws the hat off to the side as changbin makes a dive to catch his precious headwear, grumbling under his breath.  
  


jisung chuckles. "shall we get started?"  
  


chan has already walked over to the aux cord by the wall, plugging in his phone.  
  


"let's do this."

the clock reads 11:47 AM when they decide to take a break. the morning has been a blur of dance practice, trying to get in perfect sync with one another and maintain their rapping voices for the upcoming performance. the choreography is finally sinking into chan's brain, and he's relieved when the moves come to him easier. changbin has a bit of trouble with the second verse at first, but with careful guidance the three teenagers learn to emanate a powerful aura with their sharp moves and death glares, going above and beyond just what they know would look good. chan reminds himself to thank minho for designing this particular choreo because once again, it's impossible but looks incredibly sophisticated.  
  


"chan hyung," a voice calls. "do you want to work on 42?"  
  


he nods, walking towards the door. jisung and changbin are linking their arms, making him lead the way as neither of them can fit through the small doorframe and have to turn sideways, tiptoeing to get outside. he spends a good minute laughing at the younger two trying to work out the logistics, comparing them to a confused little crab.  
  


"hey, take that back!" jisung exclaims.  
  


"i absolutely will not... catch you later~" chan smiles mischeviously, getting up and sprinting down the hallway and leaving him and changbin to chase after the elder.

  
the studio is cold when they walk in, and chan lets out a shiver as he reaches for the AC remote. warm air is soon blasting out of the machine, and he squats down beside it to enjoy the benefits immediately.

  
"hey, hogging the heater again are we?" changbin teases from behind him.

  
chan jumps a little. "leave me be, will you? you know i'm an old man." he chuckles, getting up and flicking his hands around as if trying to fling away imaginary water.

"hey, i'm not that much younger than you!"

"we have a two year difference."

"yeah, that's nothing."

"so then why is it you praise jungkook sunbaenim for looking so youthful yet call me a corpse every other week? he's a month older than me!"

  
"i..." changbin twiddles his fingers in defeat, looking appropriately abashed.

  
jisung, though looking on with considerable glee and amusement, cracks his knuckles to get their attention.

  
"are you two grandpas really going to spend all day arguing? we have a mixtape to work on and lunch to eat!"

chan listens through the song one last time, and sends changbin and jisung away so he can think. they happily oblige, skipping outside in the hopes of finding a good restaurant to try on their lunch break.  
  


his face has been in his hands for god knows how long when a gentle knock on the door makes its way into his pierced ears. after the day's strenuous workload there is nothing chan wants more than just some time to himself, but duty calls. and so with a sigh louder than it should be, he gets up and answers the door.

  
at first his line of sight completely passes over the person standing in the hallway, but when he takes a step back and looks down he’s struck by surprise. the boy in front of him is at first invisible in his bows and rushed “annyeonghaseyo" , but then when he stands up again chan gets a good look at his face.

  
chan is surprised to see whoever is looking back at him is incredibly young, all freckles splashed across round cheeks. he has a sort of twinkle in his eye and a friendly disposition that naturally eases up the awkward tension between them. he’s dressed himself in a simple denim jacket thrown over a black hoodie, and out of the corners of his eyes chan spots his feet shuffling around in white sneakers. the textbooks and various materials he’s holding seem to fill up his arms so easily even though he doesn’t have much on him at all. chan doesn’t know what to think of this stranger knocking at the door for seemingly no reason, so he simply puts on a smile.  
  


“hello, i’m bang chan. sorry if i sound rude, but who are you?” he asks in korean tentatively.  
  


the boy smiles and swallows before responding. “hello, i’m felix lee. i’m a new trainee here. i was wondering if you could possibly help me with my korean, as i’m not really good…” he trails off nervously. “i heard that you’re australian as well so i thought it would be nice to get to know you. i mean, if you’re busy or don’t want to it’s no problem! please don’t mind me. i’ve just been struggling and i tend to fall back on english a lot which isn’t good for me or anyone else.” he toes the ground, not daring to look up.  
  


for the first time in a while, chan is caught completely off guard.  
  
felix not only just spoke to him in english, he did so with the strongest australian accent without any hesitation to someone he'd never met before.  
  


something deep in chan’s soul wakes up and stirs. it’s a feeling he’d almost forgotten, the homesickness that he’d been keeping at bay, denying for so long so he could have a chance to pursue his dream.  
  


he takes a good look at felix, studies every inch of him and notices several details: the cross dangling from his left ear, the comfortable pose he holds while standing next to a surly stranger older than him, and the relaxed smile that creeps onto his face.

_  
and it was then he felt light bursting through the clouds.  
  
_

chan doesn’t exactly know what comes over him, but he leans back and grins.  
  


“come on in,” he says.  
  


the way felix’s face lights up tells him this might just be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL there we go, first chapter done and dusted. this is very short i apologise, but next one will be longer i promise~
> 
> don't forget to leave kudos, bookmark, etc etc whatever you do here i don't even know but pls leave me suggestions for improvement! i really have no idea what i'm doing 😅


End file.
